The present invention relates to electrical connection boxes and more particularly to an improved electrical connection box having a break away shielding structure that extends out past the perimeter edge of the connection box that defines the open front of the connection box and operates prior to removal to prevent mudding over of the open front of the connection box during sheet rock construction; the break away shielding structure being provided with a number of shielding structure fracturing perforations along the length thereof and being attached to the perimeter edge of the electrical connection box by perforated attachments such that the break away shield structure is easily detached from the connection box once the sheet rock work has been completed by gripping the break away shielding structure with snips, pliers or the like and twisting to sequentially disconnect one or more portions of the break away shielding structure from the the perimeter edge of the electrical connection box.
During construction, many electrical connection boxes, such as outlet and switch boxes, become filled with sheet rock mud compound by careless sheet rock workers. This causes the electricians to spend considerable amounts of time removing hardened sheet rock mud compound from electrical connection boxes prior to installing outlet fixtures and switches in the connection boxes. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have an electrical connection box that included a detachable shielding structure which would prevent the connection box from being filled with sheet rock mud compound during sheet rock construction and which could be rapidly and easily broken away from the connection box after the sheet rock construction had been completed with snips, pliers, or the like to allow the electricians to install outlet fixtures and switches within the connection box as needed and without the need for removing sheet rock mud compound from the interior of the electrical connection box.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide an improved electrical connection box having a break away shielding structure that extends out past the perimeter edge of the connection box that defines the open front of the connection box and operates prior to removal to prevent mudding over of the open front of the connection box during sheet rock construction; the break away shielding structure being provided with a number of shielding structure fracturing perforations along the length thereof and being attached to the perimeter edge of the electrical connection box by perforated attachments such that the break away shield structure is easily detached from the connection box once the sheet rock work has been completed by gripping the break away shielding structure with snips, pliers or the like and twisting to sequentially disconnect one or more portions of the break away shielding structure from the the perimeter edge of the electrical connection box.
Accordingly, an improved electrical connection box is provided. The an improved electrical connection box having a break away shielding structure that extends out past the perimeter edge of the connection box that defines the open front of the connection box and operates prior to removal to prevent mudding over of the open front of the connection box during sheet rock construction; the break away shielding structure being provided with a number of shielding structure fracturing perforations along the length thereof and being attached to the perimeter edge of the electrical connection box by perforated attachments such that the break away shield structure is easily detached from the connection box once the sheet rock work has been completed by gripping the break away shielding structure with snips, pliers or the like and twisting to sequentially disconnect one or more portions of the break away shielding structure from the the perimeter edge of the electrical connection box.